My Chance
by LetsDieLaughing
Summary: It's time to find out what happens when i get pulled into the chaotic world of my favorite show , Hetalia ! Im a nation now and i dont know how ? Will i make it through ? Or go insane in the process ? ...Probally insane, but  I'll still try!
1. Chapter 1

It was early morning, I remember I had woke up feeling extremely sick so I went out for a walk to get some fresh air. I barely managed to waddle down the road when my vision blurred and everything began to flash into pure white. Suddenly I could barely stand then I fell into the blackness. The last thing I was aware of was my head hitting the hard ground. Some time later (As far as I knew it could have been years) I managed to stand up still feeling a bit fuzzy. I looked around, I seemed to be in the same place but everything looked … different.. It looked almost, Animated , kind of like a cartoon. The style looked familiar but I couldn't place it "Darn my memory well I'm sure it will come to me later… and anyway .. Maybe I'm in a coma or something and this is a crazy dream.. Or … I'm high on sugar.. and or oxygen.. Yeah one or the other. :/ " I walked around until I bumped into some random guy. I apologized several times to the guy but he just looked shocked "Oh Wow !" I looked around. I saw nothing .. Did I have something in my teeth or what ? Why was he so shocked ! "I'm actually speaking to a nation ! This is such an honor !" The man said bursting with excitement. The look on my face probably said 'WHAT THE HECK?' .."N-nation ?"I stuttered " You must be confused " I managed to utter out, In my mind I thought 'Woah Nation !This is just like Het - …..HETALIA! NO WAY DUDE!' The man tilted his head slowly "Huh ? No your Alissa am I right ?" I nodded half-way zoned out. He smiled "Yes I knew it ! Alissa ! One of the newer - formed nations ! Such an honor My Lady ! ~ " I stared at him in disbelief. Half of me wanted to slap myself to make since of this and the other half was Fangirl-Squealing as usual. That was when I came to two conclusions. One , I was now apparently a nation in Hetalia(The bestesttttttt SHOW EVAAAR ) And Two, I was completely insane.


	2. Chapter 2:Must find him

(Hey guys its me again! Thankyou for reading my story so far! And a huge thank you to andytheawesome for reviewing (The super short) Chapter1 ! It means so much to me guys! And once again thank you for reading my first fan fiction !)

I was still shocked .I had always said if I was ever in Hetalia I would be running around like the maniac-fan girl I am and being the happiest person on Earth. Apparently I lied. I felt.. Panicked… or .. Worried. Maybe I missed home. Or maybe I wasn't cut out for being a nation. But , NO WAY DUDE! I talked about Hetalia more than I had anything else in my entire life ! (I'm being COMPLETELY serious here folks ! )Maybe it goes with the saying 'be careful what you wish for' but then I realized something… I was still thinking of it all as a dream.. WHAT IF IT WAS REAL! 'Maybe it is' was what I thought repeatedly. A huge smile crept across my face as it usually did. "If it is real.. Time to make the best of it! "I chuckled being my usual WAY TOO optimistic self, but then again in my eyes you could never be too happy! I gasped "There is one thing I have to do! One person I HAD to find… ESPANA! I loved Spain so much it didn't seem humanly possible, of course I always loved all the countries but something had drawn me to Spain …. Maybe it was how we were both always optimistic … or maybe it was something more meaningful.. But that didn't matter all I knew was that I would find Spain no matter what! My eyes brightened and I smiled and I ran full speed ahead having no idea where I was heading. "Yes! Yes! This is what I've always wanted ! I'm going to find Spain and nothing can stop meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee- EXCEPT FOR THAT TREE BRANCH" -THUD- the front of my head rammed against the hard wooden branch of the tree. I tumbled backwards. I fell onto my back onto the hardened ground. I began to lose consciousness, I knew I had hit the tree hard but I couldn't have hit it that hard could I ? Was I fainting or had I damaged my brain or something ! (Surprised I hadn't damaged my brain sometime earlier…) I felt tears in my eyes. I strained to stay awake. "No… no I have to find Spain ! Have to get up ! "I tried to stand up but for some reason I couldn't .. I felt my self getting weaker and weaker. Tears rolled down my face …."All I wanted was to be in Hetalia and now look at me… I might be dying inside it !…Have to find.. Sp-"I began to fade into the blackness. I closed my eyes unable to keep them open. I felt uncontrollable tears run down my face like a river. The last thing I heard was someone talking from behind me. The voice sounded worried but I couldn't concentrate and was unable to understand what it said. But the last thing I did notice before I lost consciousness was that the mysterious voice had a thick Spanish accent…..

( THANKS FOR READING !Ok that's chapter 2!..STILL SUPER SHORT XD I need to work on making longer chapters huh ?…STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER3.…. BLEH XD And hope you guys review ! Though this doesn't deserve any reviews ! ^^' As I'm sure you can tell I'm not the best writer ^^' But still I can always try and have fun along the way ! :3 XD "- EXCEPT FOR THAT TREE BRANCH" XD Come on you got to love that quote don't ya ? )


	3. Chapter 3:It's true !

(Yes guys it's me again! *OH NO RUN ! * XD Im here with the (Not - so ) Long awaited chapter 3 m trying to get the early chapter in really fast so I can get deep into the story with all the JUICY PARTS XD So thanks so much for reading guys ! It means more than you know!)-

I slowly came to my senses(Well mainly considering I'm zoned out half the time anyway :3) before opening my eyes I noticed I was surrounded by voices. I could make out many different accents. I tried to listen intently on what they were saying as I listened I heard the following. "Ve~~ Who is that ? Doitsu doitsu look at her" "I'm not sure italy but who ever she is she doesn't need 500 bowls of pasta" "Aww….." "SHUT UP YOU GITS ! You will wake her!" "Aww, Iggy whats wrong afraid she will fall in love with the HERO ? Jealous iggy!" "SHUT IT" "Hallo , da. Who is that ? Can I become one with her ?" "….." Then I opened my eyes to see a room full of people looking down upon me. My vision was still a blurry but I could tell they looked familiar. I saw a guy who had reddish hair but that's all I could make out with my still blurry eyes. He loudly blurted "Look Doitsu! She is up ! Can I give her Pasta now?" That was when it hit me…pasta….doitsu… only one person would do that… or should I say Nation. THAT WAS ITALY , NO DOUBT ABOUT IT. I WAS IN HETALIA! I blinked a couple of times and rubbed my eyes tiredly. I looked at my surroundings and a huge grin came over my face. I looked around I recognized everyone from Hetalia. I felt like screaming in joy. I jumped up and hugged Italy. The Italian looked around "Does this mean I can give her pasta now ?" I smiled and let go. They looked at me in confusion. A slightly short man with shaggy blonde hair and ..HUGE… eyebrows stepped forward. "ENGLAND!"I Squealed. He looked at me like I was insane.. And at that moment I was pretty sure I was insane but I didn't care anymore. He cocked his head "Uh.. Yes.. But may I ask who you are ? After all its only polite and a true gentleman must be polite" I muttered under my breath "butyourapirateiggy" luckily he didn't hear me. Then I smiled politely "Um My name is Alissa and I -" Before I could finish my sentence everyone in the room started to burst into a conversation I heard several things like "So that's her" and "I thought the new nation would be more cool" and "I BECOME ONE DA?" …well I ignored the last one. England scowled "Alissa ? The new nation! You've missed over 5 world meetings since you've been formed ! Your in a heap load of trouble." My eyes widened "Oh crap…" Well it wasn't my fault today was the first day I found out I was a nation! I would have explained myself but I doubted they would believe my story so I kept it to myself. "Uh, I'm sorry but do you mind telling me how I got here ? ^^" England began to talk but A taller man with glasses and clear blue eyes (Not to mention he had quite a heroic smile) interrupted. "Yo! Antonio found you and brought you in !" I froze at the word…. ' Antonio' I knew who that was all too well. I probably looked like I could explode with happiness. I would have but I didn't want to splatter happiness all over the walls. "Sp-Spain! Spain found me ! "I smiled but then my entire mood changed and I grabbed America by the shirt "WHERE. IS. HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !" "Ow hey that's my hero shirt !" I let go and chuckled to myself (MISSION ACCOMPLISHED) "Anyway I think he left… and my poor hero shirt…"America looked sad about his shirt but I ignored him.(I loved him all too much but Spain was my mission at the moment) "He- He left ?"I probably looked like I was going to cry. Now it was time to start my Spain hunt all over again and all I knew was that I would find him. I set out the door extremely determined "SEE YA BOYS !"

(XD DONE ! Lol I loved writing this chapter ! It was way too fun! XD GOSH I feel like I will never find spain XD Hey I need some creative interesting ideas can you guys give me some creative and funny ideas to where spain could be ? (Could greatly influence the future of the story MWA HA HA XD) But guys it means everything to me that you ar reading this so if you can I would love you to review ! And don't forget to keep checking back to see if I have added new chapters !)


	4. Chapter 4:Nation

(Kay guys ! Chapter 4 ! This chapter should help us get deeper into the story (But remember I'm totally new at this so its bound to be EPIC FAIL XD) Once again thank you for reading !)

I had went through tons of buildings trying to find that Spaniard. I was getting tired now until I heard a voice, a thick Spanish accented voice. My eyes widened I ran outside of the small building I was in ,following the voice until I came unto a large field that was growing only one thing,….. Tomatoes. I felt so dumb at that moment "Am I really so dumb I didn't think of this ?" I saw the Spaniard smiling and laughing the sunshine seemed to just glow on him. He was talking to someone. I squinted my eyes to see who it was ( I was standing a bit away) ….. Romano. No surprise there. I managed to sneak around behind them to listen to their conversation. (SPY NATION) Spain chuckled "Well I saw her lying on the ground , in pain what else would I have done my dear Lovino ~~?" The Italian scowled but said nothing. "Aye ? Are you jealous Lovino ?" Romano was just about to retort when I couldn't take it anymore and finally fan girl squealed. They both turned to see me. My eyes widened…. I might have been to loud. Romano yelled "ITS HER !See she is a stalker ! should have just left her there !" At that moment I wanted to stomp him into mush but I didn't for the sake of Spain. Spain just smiled and gave me a hand gesture meaning for me to walk over. "Hallo there ! I see you are feeling better ~! Why don't you come in ?" I immediately took up his offer and ran at the speed of light to his house. We talked for over half an hour. He told me he had already knew I was the new nation. I was curious but didn't ask. "So how does it feel to be the new nation ? It's been so long since I was the new one so I can't really remember ^^" I froze. I kept forgetting I was a nation. I was still acting like a fan girl in my dream world.(Well technically I was…. But that's not the point !) I needed to grasp the fact that I really was a nation. And I knew the nations had a lot of responsibility. But hey who said it couldn't be fun ! "Ummm.. It's…nice ? Uh and I .. hey I think I need to go !"I smiled and walked out the door but then added "But don't be surprised if I show up at your door again ! ^^"(Translation: I will stalk you.) At that moment I knew that right then would be the real start of my adventure as a nation. Well there was one problem… where was my country ? Yeah Yeah , I know I'm the only country who doesn't actually know where their country is…. Hey at least I'm unique ! …Well this could cause a lot of problems. And it would be pretty embarrassing to go up to someone and ask where my own country was. So I thought of where would I want my country to be and maybe it would be there. ….Oh , boy was I wrong! I tried every place I could think of where I would love my country to be.. But then I thought wait maybe its in the place where I least expect it. That's when it came to me my country was beside….France. France had always been my least favorite character but I loved him just like I did all my other fellow nations. But he just wasn't allowed to get too close…. Ever. It was just my luck that this would be where my country was. I thought if I ran at the speed of light that I could make it by without being spotted. I tried that but the first person to see me….. France. The Frenchman gave me a smile. He grabbed my hand and placed a small kiss on it. I held in my inner screams. I twitched "Uh… Hello Fr-France.." He smiled (getting WAY too close to me) "You're the new nation ~ Ah, such a beautiful young lady." I blushed . I thought 'Am I blushi- no way not this guy …. Uh.. This is so awkward….' He got rather way too close to my face and began to mumble "So miss why do-"That was when I snapped. I screamed and slapped him across the face. I hadn't meant to honestly I didn't ! It was just a reflex… trust me did I feel bad afterwards. I managed to sneak away because France was too busy being in shock of being rejected so harshly. I may have been a little too hard….. ^^' I found my way too my country. My jaw dropped I think I felt tears in my eyes, Yes I know this sounds so sappy but it was just so amazing. I think that was the moment when it really sunk in that I was a nation. I felt tears of joy drop down my face. My own country… joyful people walked down the streets… they relied on me and I relied on them. I felt connected with them. The feeling was truly amazing, it was the better than I could have ever imagined, I felt a lot of responsibility on my shoulders at that moment but I also felt so happy….. It felt so rewarding to see the people of my country being so happy….. I looked up as the sun shine was making my country glow in glory. I would love it here…. I would have quite a journey laid in front of me.

(Ok that's it for chapter 4 ! Hope you enjoyed it stay tuned for more chapters ! And please review ! 3)


End file.
